Nightmares
by Ansela
Summary: Just a quick look at the nightmares of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. Rated PG-13 for possible language.
1. Joey Wheeler

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH (wish I did) SO DON'T SUE ME OR ANYTHING ALL YOU'LL GET IS A FEW HUNDRED WEAK CARDS AND AN OLD COMPUTER!!!!

-

"I can't believe it!!!"  
  
"Believe it, mutt!"  
  
"That ain't fair!!"  
  
"You implying that I cheated Wheeler?"  
  
"If the glove fits Kaiba!"  
  
"You wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Think you can punch hard enough rich boy?"  
  
"I dare you to hit me!"  
  
"You asked for it!"  
  
Joey lunged at Kaiba, fists flailing. Kaiba stood still, not backing down from the furious blonde-haired street kid who seemed intent on murdering him. Or at least rearranging his face. At the last second he moved to one side. Joey couldn't stop quickly enough. With a yelp and a crunch he caught his foot on a piece of mangled metal and toppled over into a pile of mud. Muffled laughter came from the gang as Kaiba moved in behind him, laughing as he came.  
  
"Guess it's true what they say! Once a mutt, always a mutt!"  
  
"I'll get you get you Kaiba. Someday, somehow I will beat you!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Kaiba laughed maniacally, growing larger and larger, towering over Joey even more than the Duel Tower in the background. He lifts his foot, bringing it down to squash Joey. Joey rolls out the way, screaming in terror.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!!! Ouch!!!!"  
  
Joey rubbed his head as he looked round his bedroom. Everything was in its normal, if slightly messy, state. There was no giant Kaiba, no Duel Tower and no mangled metal. He flinched as the door opened.  
  
"Joey? Why were you screaming?"  
  
"Er....no reason sis."  
  
"Okay. School starts in ten minutes."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"It sounded like you were about to beat Kaiba this time. I didn't want to wake you up!"  
  
Joey grumbled and gathered up his clothes, making an even bigger mess of his school uniform and his hair than usual. He gasped into the classroom five minutes late and very red.  
  
"Nightmares again Joey?"  
  
"Shut it Tea."  
  
"Oooh, touchy. Someone got squished by Kaiba again!"  
  
"Leave it Yugi. Being King Of Games has really made you sarcastic."  
  
"Not that, Yami."  
  
They looked up as the ground shook. Kaiba approached the building, still coming to school despite the fact that he had outgrown it. Literally. He looked in the window and then grabbed Joey.  
  
"I haven't had my breakfast yet Wheeler, and I guess it's not your lucky day!"  
  
Joey screamed as Kaiba lifted his arm. He was lifted closer and closer to the black cavern that was Kaiba's mouth.  
  
"WAKE UP WHEELER!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You fell asleep in science for the third day in a row."  
  
"Nuts!"  
  
"Here's your detention form!"  
  
"Why have you got my detention form?"  
  
"Teacher told me to give it you!"  
  
Kaiba walks away. At the door he turned and looked back at Joey.  
  
"Get some sleep tonight mutt! Why were you screaming anyway?"  
  
"None of your business Kaiba!"

-

Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please, please , please review. Next chapter soon. 


	2. Seto Kaiba

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH (wish I did) SO DON'T SUE ME. ALL I'VE GOT IS A FEW RUBBISH CARDS AND MY LUNCH MONEY FOR THE WEEK!

Sorry for this Kaiba fans, but I got tired of seeing Kaiba gloat over his victories against Joey and run him down all the time and I felt it was time for the tables to be turned. Don't kill me, please. The idea was my best mate's anyway, and she's a Joey fan!

-

"Mr. Kaiba sir, it's time for your duel with Joey Wheeler"  
  
"Let's get this over with!"  
  
Kaiba strode out to the Duel Arena where a crowd had gathered, waiting to see the duel between the World Champion and the challenger for his title, former holder of the title himself.  
  
"Ready to go down Wheeler?"  
  
"You wish Kaiba!"  
  
A suited employee came up behind Kaiba.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba sir. You do realise that if you lose this duel then your company will belong to Joseph Wheeler?"  
  
"Yes, I realise that. Which is why I intend to win this match."  
  
He strode up to his place on the arena and aced the blonde haired boy on the other side. He scowled as Joey Wheeler stuck his tongue out and pulled his bottom eyelid down.  
  
"Is this a duel or a face pulling contest?"  
  
"You're just sulking 'cos I beat ya last time."  
  
"That, Wheeler, was a fluke."  
  
"Sour grapes Kaiba. I get first move!"  
  
"Go on then!"  
  
"I play...Gearfried the Iron Knight...in Attack Mode! I also play two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Fine...I play Spear Dragon in Attack Mode! I attack your Iron Knight!"  
  
"I play Block Attack!"  
  
"Oh...crap!"  
  
"Yeah Kaiba, crap!!!"  
  
"I end my turn!"  
  
"Fine. I play Alligator Sword in Attack Mode. I equip this Big Bang Shot Card to Alligator Sword, and use him to attack your Spear Dragon! I then attack your Life Points with Gearfried the Iron Knight!"  
  
The dragon on Kaiba's side of the field shattered into a cloud of a million sparkly pieces as Alligator Sword struck at it with his sword. Seconds later Gearfried attacked Kaiba directly, stabbing him straight in the chest. He reeled backwards, clutching at the point where he'd been hit. The counter on his arm rang as the digits spun down. It stopped at 300. The start count had been 4000.  
  
"I can't believe you wiped out 3700 of my Lifepoints!!!"  
  
"If you'd agreed to Duelist Kingdom rules then you'd only have 100 Kaiba, so stop complaining!"  
  
"My turn mutt! I play Vorse Raider in attack mode and destroy Gearfried!"  
  
"You wish rich boy. I activate my face down card...Rush Recklessly. It increases the attack of one of my monsters by 700 for one turn. Which is all I need to destroy you. Gearfried...counter attack...wipe out Vorse Raider and the rest of Kaiba's Lifepoints."  
  
The face down card flipped up, revealing the image of a wild boar, which entered Gearfried. Gearfried then slashed out at Vorse Raider, destroying him. The counter on Kaiba's arm dropped to 0. He dropped to his knees, disbelief clouding his face, his hand falling face up on the arena floor. Joey picked up the cards he'd dropped.  
  
"Lord of Dragons, Flute Of Summoning Dragon, Crush Card, Hyozanryu and Blue Eyes White Dragon. How typical Kaiba."  
  
"What do you know Wheeler. You're just an amateur who got lucky. You shouldn't even be here."  
  
"You've been saying that ever since Duelist Kingdom ten years ago and I'm still here. When are you gonna admit that I'm as good a Duelist as you, or even better."  
  
"You will never be as good as me!"  
  
"You problem is that you care too much about yourself and too little about others."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you think Mokuba left you?"  
  
"How...dare...you...mention...Mokuba...to...me?"  
  
"He left you because you didn't care. All you ever did was work. You never played with him or cared for him as you should have done!"  
  
Kaiba stopped. His head dropped as he thought back to the day when Mokuba left him: exactly two years ago. 

-

Mokuba was standing in front of his brother's desk, fists clenched as he yelled at the young man sitting behind it.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WORKING SETO?"

"Because I have to Mokuba!"

"WE HAVEN'T SPENT ONE DAY TOGETHER SINCE BEFORE DUELIST KINGDOM! THAT WAS SIX YEARS AGO!"

"I have to work today Mokuba. We'll go out next weekend!"

"NEXT WEEKEND WILL BE TOO LATE! I'M LEAVING!"

"Whatever!"

Kaiba barely looked up as Mokuba slammed the office door. When he got home later that evening Mokuba was nowhere to be found. He'd not seen his brother since, or had a letter from him.

-

"Just take your prize card Wheeler and go!"

"Okay. Just remember that KaibaCorp is mine now. You have till midnight to clear out your desk."

"Can I keep my house?"

"That belongs to KaibaCorp, so...NO!"

Joey took the Blue Eyes White Dragon and placed it in his deck. He then turned his back on Kaiba and strode away, not stopping to look back on the once proud businessman who was now kneeling on the arena floor.

'That used to be me after a duel like this. I used to be his 'puppy dog', his 'mutt'. Let's see how he likes it'

-

Two Years later

'I can't believe I'm on the streets begging for money. All I see on the television and hear on the radio is that mutt Wheeler and his geek friends. Even Mokuba's better off than I am. Wheeler's still CEO of KaibaCorp, now Wheeler Industries, Mokuba has reestablished KaibaCorp but it isn't as successful, Moto is still King Of Games and is recognised as the best player of Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters in the World, Tea is...'

"Hey, you! Get away from here you filthy tramp!"

Kaiba ran as a storeowner armed with a shotgun chased him. He understood why this guy was so angry. Some of Marik and Bakura's gang members stole from here a lot. He failed to notice the fast moving motorbike on the road in front of him. There was the screech of tyres as the pillion passenger drew the rider's attention to him. Everything went black as the bike hit him and a girl screamed.

"Who'd we hit Tristan?"

"Looks likes some homeless guy. Let's turn him over Serenity."

Kaiba felt nothing as he was turned over. The only thing that was different now was that he could see the sky. He could also see the riders of the bike that hit him.

"Hey Serenity, look who it is."

"Hi Kaiba"

Kaiba tried to say 'hi' back but couldn't. He couldn't say or move anything. His vision was blurring as Serenity pulled out a cellphone. He gasped as his body shuddered and his heart stopped.

-

"Wake up Seto! Stop screaming!"

"Where am I?"

"We're at the office Seto. You fell asleep at your desk. Again."

-

There it was. Thanks to my best mate Jenny for giving me the whole 'Kaiba losing his company' idea. Please read and review. Ideas for other tortures are welcome.


	3. Yami

**Saryoku: Why don't you get on with the story?  
  
Me: I've got to do the disclaimer first.  
  
Saryoku: Hurry up and torture Yami.  
  
Me: I will if you shut up!  
  
Saryoku: I'll say it for you!!!!! KP DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. If she did then I wouldn't have to go a crappy school and do crappy exams on crappy things that you'll never use in real life.  
  
Me: If you'd let me take over in lessons you wouldn't be so bored. Your behaviour has gotten me more detentions this year than ever before.  
  
Saryoku: That teacher deserved to have a bottle thrown at them. It was easy to manipulate Scott's mind into wanting to throw the bottle.  
  
Me: We won't go into that. On with the story.  
  
Saryoku: (evil glint in eye) Yes, on with the torture (rubs hands together).**

-  
  
The giant golden dragon roars and lashes its tail as it looks down at the blonde-haired woman chained to the stone tablet and the boy that is trying to save her. I know that I have to do something. I can't just let Mai and Joey be attacked by the Winged Dragon of Ra. I am one of very few people who can survive a direct blast, and they aren't. I can hear Yugi telling me not to do anything foolish, not to risk my own life, but I have to save his friends, my friends.  
  
I pull myself up onto the arena and run in front of them as Ra releases his power. I spread my arms and take the blast in my chest.  
  
The pain. I have never felt so much pain. And Yugi feels it as well. It will kill him. I have to let go of his body and release myself to the shadows. If I am gone then Marik will no longer be able to take my power and my friends will be safe.  
  
The darkness surrounds me. The pain dissipates as quickly as it came and I know that Yugi no longer feels it either. But I can now feel another sensation passing over me. My hikari is panicking as he realizes that I am no longer there. His grief is unbearable. I have to return.  
  
I try to reach him. We have been separated by Shadows before and I have always been able to return. The pain will no longer be there and neither will the sadness. But the Shadows reach out and pull me back. My separation from Yugi has distracted Marik from his taking of Mai's mind. The Shadows that he called upon to take Mai's soul are hungry and they need a soul to feed off of.  
  
I need to return. Marik will destroy them if I don't. The Shadows are pulling me back, slowing draining my strength. I feel new pain as Marik tortures Yugi, even though Yugi doesn't know what is going on. He is as confused as Marik about why I am not with him.  
  
I will not let the darkness take me. Marik is determined to get my power that is held in the Puzzle, one way or another. If he continues this then Yugi will be devoured by the shadows. He can't go into a Shadow Game alone. The duel against Pegasus nearly killed him, and Pegasus' powers were weak compared to Marik's.  
  
Marik is challenging him. Challenging me. I have to get back. I have to protect Yugi from the power of the Shadows. He is ready to accept the duel. He will never back down. Someone stop him from destroying himself.  
  
Thank Ra for Kaiba and his rules. He has stopped them from dueling. I have time to return now that Yugi is out of danger. My time is almost up though. My strength is almost exhausted. I have to pass on what little power I have left to protect Yugi from Marik.  
  
My strength is gone. I can do nothing now except myself get swallowed by the darkness. One good thing that has come from this is that Marik forgot about Mai. Her mind is safe from the Shadows. I fall back and let the darkness surround me, powerless in the Shadows.  
  
"Wake up Yami!"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Who else would be in your Soul Room at 3am complaining about the noise?"  
  
"What noise?"  
  
"You were screaming! Nightmare?"  
  
"You could say that!"  
  
"I'm going back to sleep. If you can't sleep quietly you may as well do part of my History project. It's on Ancient Egypt!"  
  
I look at the small figure stumbling sleepily back to his soul room. I hadn't meant to wake him, but I had. I know I won't be able to sleep anymore tonight so I take control of Yugi's body and reach towards the History workbook on the small desk. I smile as I look at the cover. Yugi has decorated it with pictures of the Millenium items around the edge, but the centre of the book has a picture of the two of us together.

-  
  
**Saryoku: That wasn't fair. I thought you were going to destroy that stupid Pharaoh forever.  
  
Me: This is a _Nightmares_ series. No-one will die or be destroyed permanently. I'm not that cruel.  
  
Saryoku: Like I said, not fair. Will anyone paying attention to this please review and tell KP where she's gone wrong with not destroying the Pharaoh.  
  
Me: Shut it Sar or I'll tell everyone your secret.  
  
Saryoku: Shutting up now. (draws zip shut over her mouth)**


End file.
